Nazgrim
Nazgrim is a leader amongst the Orcish military of the Horde. He reached the rank of Sergeant before being sent to Northrend as part of the Warsong Offensive. His actions in the War Against the Lich King earned him the rank of Legionnaire. Following the Shattering, he was sent to Vash'jir as one of the leaders of Hellscream's Vanguard aboard the Immortal Coil. History Wrath of the Lich King Sergeant Nazgrim based his operations out of Conquest Hold in the Grizzly Hills, and it was from here that most of his successful military actions were launched. The Champions of the Horde found him here, after being sent to him by Conqueror Krenna. When they arrived, he was preparing for war against the Vrykul found in Voldrune. To prove their usefulness to him, Nazgrim sent the Champions to slay a number of Dragonflayer Huscarls. The Champions of the Horde completed this and sent the Dragonflayer Clan on the defensive, rather than allowing them the chance to attack the Horde. At the same time, he tasked the Champions of the Horde with finding the Flame-Imbued Talismans carried by the Dragonflayer Flamebinders. Using these amulets, Nazgrim hoped to be able to use the drakes used by the vrykul against them. He ordered the Champions of the Horde to find the proto-drake called Flamebringer and, using the talismans, command it to attack the thane of Voldrune. After having defeated Thane Torvald Eriksson, they returned victorious to the sergeant. He rewarded the heroes, and sent them to Scout Vor'takh at Camp Oneqwa. After the war in Northrend, Sergeant Nazgrim was promoted to the rank of Legionnaire for a job well done. Cataclysm '' It should be noted, in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Nazgrim is almost entirely the Horde's counterpart to Captain Taylor.'' As part of Hellscream's Reach, Legionnaire Nazgrim was sent as the commander of the Immortal Coil to do battle with the Alliance over a newly discovered island, unearthed by the Shattering. He and the rest of Hellscream's Vanguard, joined by Champions of the Horde, departed from Bladefist Bay safely but soon found themselves under attack by Naga and the terrible kraken Ozumat. The ship was wrecked, but the shaman Erunak Stonespeaker did his best to ensure the survival of as many as possible. The Champions of the Horde, after being saved themselves, went into the waters of the Kelp'thar Forest and saved as many Drowning Warriors as they could -- Legionnaire Nazgrim was among the warriors they rescued. Once he found himself safely aboard the wreckage of the Immortal Coil, Nazgrim set about organizing his men and preparing for another battle against the Naga. To this end, he tasked the Heroes of the Horde with slaying Zin'jatar Raiders to weaken the Naga forces, and with collecting Succulent Crab Meat from the Skitterclaw Skitterers found on the nearby ocean floor. To further prepare, he then sent the Heroes to retrieve the Orgrimmar Axes, Orgrimmar Breastplates, and Orgrimmar Helms that Gilblin Scavengers were picking from the wreckage around the ship. Whilst doing this, the Heroes discovered lost Alliance S.E.A.L. Equipment. Upon seeing the aquatic helm, Nazgrim ordered the Heroes to collect more of the Stormwind S.E.A.L. Equipment for the Horde's use. Finally, Nazgrim tasked the Champions with recovering his lost flare gun -- unfortunately, the Naga used this excursion to locate the survivors of the wreckage and begin the battle anew. The battle waged, strongly in the favor of the Naga until Erunak jumped in to lend his aid. Though this briefly changed the tide, the Naga forces soon overwhelmed the Horde and took as many of them captive as possible -- including Nazgrim. Nazgrim became a slave to the Naga, sent to work inside the creature Nespirah until he managed to free himself and a group of his fellow slaves. They fought valiantly but would have been defeated if not for the timely arrival of the Champions of the Horde. After being rescued, Nazgrim was brought up to speed on the situation inside the creature and the goals of the Earthen Ring. He suggested to wake Nespirah, it would be better to attack weaknesses inside the creature. While the Heroes worked to this end, he and the other Horde survivors fought against the Naga. Ultimately, though, Nazgrim was forced to send the Heroes to defeat Overseer Idra'kess. After this, Legionnaire Nazgrim led the forces of the Horde out of the creature Nespirah. The Horde began to settle into the cave Legion's Rest, until it fell under attack by Redgill Scavengers. Nazgrim called upon the Heroes of the Horde to fight off the attackers until the warriors of the Horde had recovered enough from their experiences in Nespirah. Unfortunately, the Naga forces began to build up around the Ruins of Vash'jir. In order to stop another deadly Naga attack, the Horde leaders adopted an offensive defense. To this end, Nazgrim sent the Champions of the Horde to bring Boxes of Crossbow Bolts to supply the Horde Lookouts. When the assault failed to stem the tide of the Naga, Nazgrim implored the Champions to aid the Injured Assault Volunteers. In the next battle against the Naga, Captain Vilethorn was slain -- giving Legionnaire Nazgrim the highest rank amongst the Horde. Nazgrim was delighted, however, to see that the Champions had survived the battle. In an effort to summon reinforcements, he sent the Heroes to aid Fiasco Sizzlegrin in a plan that the goblin had devised. When the plan succeeded, and Nazgrim was informed, he was extremely relieved. Shortly after boarding the Stygian Bounty, Nazgrim was joined once again by the Champions of the Horde. Unwilling to be brought out of the conflict in Vash'jir, Nazgrim and the Heroes boarded the aquatic vessel the Verne to attack Ozumat and secure Tenebrous Cavern for the Horde's newest base of operations beneath the waves. Nazgrim then set about aiding the Earthen Ring at Promontory Point -- where he would be reunited with the Champions of the Horde bearing grim news about the powers of the Merciless Ones. With the Champions available to help secure the area, however, he took full command. He sent them to find Wavespeaker Valoren in the Nightmare Depths, as well as asking them to slay the corrupted creatured in the waters in Fireplume Trench. Upon the Heroes' return, Nazgrim and the Earthen Ring rapidly informed them of the growing situation involving L'ghorek, and Nazgrim sent the Heroes to stop the Nether Fiends being summoned beneath the creature. After the death of L'ghorek, the Earthen Ring and forces of the Horde regrouped back at Tenebrous Cavern and then headed into battle against the Naga, who were laying siege to the Abyssal Rift leading to the Abyssal Maw. The mortals jumped into battle alongside the minions of Neptulon the Tidehunter. In the battle, Nazgrim slayed Lady Sira'kess, but it was not enough tide. When Neptulon himself finally appeared, the Naga were ready -- allowing the massive Ozumat to attach himself to Neptulon and drag the elemental lord back into his own realm as a prisoner. In the aftermath of the battle, Nazgrim watched helplessly as Erunak Stonespeaker was also dragged into the Abyssal Maw by a tentacle extending from the rift. Enraged and determined, Nazgrim led the Champions of the Horde into the Throne of Tides itself to save Erunak and slay Lady Naz'jar. Real World Nazgrim appears in both World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, as a level 73 quest giver, and again in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm as a level 80 quest giver. He is the Horde version of Captain Taylor. External Links *Wowpedia Category:WotLK Characters Category:Inhabitants of the Grizzly Hills Category:Inhabitants of Vashj'ir Category:Horde Characters Category:Warsong Offensive Members Category:Hellscream's Vanguard Members Category:Warcraft Orc Characters